Where we left off
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: It's been many, many years since the band broke up. Rosalina and Nat split and went their separate ways, but when a event comes up, will they fall back in love?
1. Chapter 1

Nat wolff's iphone buzzed on the table, showing a picture of him and his favorite person in the world: rosalina. They'd been at the water park seven years bwfore celebrating their last time together. In the picture it was a collage he had made. The first one was of rosalina, the second, nat with a arm around rosalina, and the third of rosalina kissing his cheek.

they weren't dating, which is what confused him. He spent hours looking at that picture, trying to figure out why she had kissed him. They were just friends, which is what they'd decided.

nat slide on the answer button.

"hey nat." Rosalina said.

"hey. What's up?" He asked. They hadn't talked in several years.

"Kristina's birthday is coming up and as her best friend it is my job to handle the party since this will be the birthday that will allow her to drink." Rosalina said, getting cut off by nat.

"your supposed to celebrate that?" He asked.

"she did for me so I'm going to do it for her. I was wondering if you and alex could come?" She asked.

"yah. When and where?" Nat asked.

"on her birthday and I'll send you the address." Rosalina said.

"dony you live in Miami?" Nat said.

"yah. I'll also send you a coupon for air travel. Thanks, see you soon." Rosalina said.

"bye lovey." Nat said As he hung up.

"who was on the phone?" Alex asked coming in after a day of school at community college.

"rosalina." Nat said, tossing his phone to the side.

"you mean your ex? What'd she want?" Alex asked.

"she wants us to go to Kristina's birthday party." Nat informed his brother

"how could you not remeber to ask for a picture? How are we supposed to know where she is?" Alex said to his brother as their flight landed.

"it didn't cross my mind. Look." Nat said, as he pointed to a sign that read NAT & ALEX WOLFF.

They walked over to the person holding the sign. she put the sign down.

"Come with me." The lady said, leading them out of the airport to a car waiting. Nat and alex got in.

"Ms. Tai and Ms. Reyes would like to thank your presence." A man said inside the car.

"um, you work for them?" Alex asked.

"but do course. Why else would I do their bidding everyday." The man said.

When they arrived, Nat and alex were shocked.

they were outside a country home that was rather large. They pulled up out front and rosalina and kristina ran out to greet them.

"Nat, alex!" the shouted as they ran for a hug.

"Oh my god. Alex your taller than me. And you have stubble." kristina said, hugging alex.

"your still taller than me? Nat, you need to wait." Rosalina said.

"hey. How are you guys?" Nat asked, hugging kristina.

"How'd you get this money?" Alex asked.

"we won the lottery a few months ago." Kristina said. Rosalina lead them inside.

"You guys won't be needing sweaters, you know people down here think fifty degrees is cold?" Rosalina said.

"wow." Alex said.

"who elses is coming that we know?" Nat asked.

"thomas, Qaasim, and cooper." Kristina said.

"David's in the pool." Rosalina said.

"What else is there?" Alex said.

"well give you


	2. Chapter 2

Nat, thomas and David were chilling in the pool at the party. Rosalina and kristina came over wherein designer robes.

"Can we join?" Kristina asked.

"it's your party do what you want." Nat said. Kristina took off her robe and jumped in to quickly for them to see her bathing suit.

rosalina took off her robe and walked over to the settings. She cranked up the bubbles and the heat and climbed in.

"im trying not to get my hair wet." She said.

"that sucks, doesn't it?" Nat said.

"what?" Rosalina pushed her under the water.

"oh my god," David said. Rosalina popped back up.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at Nat.

"Sometimes we think that he is permanently drunk." Thomas said.

"they had me tested and everything." Nat said.

"your going to pay for my Brazilian blowout."Rosalina said.

everyone was eother asleep or at their place except Nat and Rosalina. They had gotten back into the pool since they were wide awake.

"okay okay okay. truth or dare." Rosalina asked.

"dare." Nat said.

"okay hold on." Rosalina got out of the pool and came back with a bottle.

"I dare you to drink this whole bottle of beer." Rosalina said.

"okay." Nat took the bottle from her hand and gulped it down.

"that was tangy." Nat said. "Truth or dare."

"truth." Rosalina said.

"have you been drinking?" Nat asked.

"maybe." Rosalina said. Rosalina swam over to Nat and was right in front of him.

"hi." She said.

She leaned a little closer, and Nat did the same until their forheads were leaned in and they shared and magical kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally found time to write. I've been so busy with school and stuff. I'm working on new stories which I hope you like. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's just a rented mansion. We're not going to waste all our money on a mansion." Kristina said as they all were packing.<p>

"So are you guys gonna come back to New York?" Alex asked.

"why not?" Rosalina said.

"but you left to get away from us. Why would you want to come back?" David asked.

"somethings change. Some people change." Rosalina said, giving Nat a look.

"what we're you guys doing laat night at the party after everyone-" kristina began.

"passed out or went home." Rosalina finished.

"just chilling." Nat said, looking at Rosalina.

"you were not chilling." Alex said.

"yes we were." Rosalina said.

"so chilling is when you go in a pool in bathing suits and make out?" Alex asked.

"how'd you know?" Nat asked.

"im not old enough to drink so instead I explored." Alex said. Nat slapped his brother across the face.

"what the hell?" Alex yelled, holding his face.

"did you just bitch slap your your brother?" David asked.

"you guys should come with us to New York." Thomas said as Nat and alex bickered near the back.

"We were planning on it but we couldn't find a open hotel." Rosalina said.

"easy. You can stay with one of us." Qaasim said.

~they went back to New York~

"Rosalina, you guys can stay at my place." Nat said.

"or Rosalina can stay with her hubby and kris can stay with someone else." Thomas said.

"and who might be my hubby?" Rosalina asked.

"nat." David said.

"who's nat?" Rosalina asked.

"that guy standing next to you." Qaasim said.

"that's not Nat." Rosalina said.

"my name is Nathaniel." Nat said, holding back a laugh.

"I know a Nathaniel who's nickname is Nat." Rosalina said.

"ugh. I hate smart talkers." Kristina said. Rosalina stuck her tongue out.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month later, Nat had just gotten back from finished his semester in college, and earned his undergraduate degree in music.

so anyways, Nat was 19, and going to be 20 in three days. Once he turned 20, he would inherit his mothers money, 21.7 billion dollars to be exact. (Alex would get their dads money when he turned 20 [17.4 million]).

Nat's current balance was $285,000.

by the end of the year, he would have $21.700285.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: warning- this chapter contains smut, so don't read it if you don't like smut chapters. Caus haters who wanna complain go ahead and suck my ass cause I don't give a shit.**

* * *

><p>after Nat had gained the money, alex had talked him into the buying a hottub.<p>

Rosalina was sitting in it in her favorite lace bikini. Nat came down the stairs in his swim trunks.

"Good morning, Ms. Tai. How are you today?" Nat asked.

"Are you high?" Rosalina asked him.

"No. Just practicing my manners." Nat said.

"Well I'm mighty fine," rosalina answered.

"Is that, lace?" Nat asked more quit, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Yes it is." Rosalina said. "Do you want to feel?" She asked so quietly she was surprised he heard.

"Only if you promise that if we pick it up where we dropped it, you won't go to someone else," Nat said.

"You have my word," Rosalina said.

**(WARNING: The following will contain smut!)**

Nat sat up straighter, and gently felt the dangly lace. Rosalina kissed his checks, and then his lips. His tongue gently played with hers, inside her mouth.

His hands rubbed up and down her sides, only missing her boobs and butt by a centimeter. She sat up straighter, and whispered to him, "You can take it off." He pulled on a string and the whole thing came off.

She put his hands where the necktie was and he undid it too. The top fell off into the water but she picked it up and put it on the side. Nat was amazed and the size of her tits.

"Like them?" Rosalina asked, bouncing them once. Nat snapped out of his trance.

"I gu-guess." He said nervously. "36D?" He guessed.

"Perfect." She said, and began kissing him again. He gently rubbed her boobs. She whispered in his ear, "Take off your shorts."

"No, you do it." He said. The two stood up, still in the water. Rosalina bent over so she was still above water and slowly slide his shorts down.

"Oh, my, fucking God." She whispered. He had a dick that was 12 inches long and 2 and 1/2 inches wide.

She stood up. "Sit on the edge," she said softly. He obeyed. She kneeled in the bench and, spreading his legs apart, put as much as she could in her mouth(which, by the way was only, about 4inches).

She felt him go hard as she sucked and whirled circles with her tongue. She ran her tongue over the left side, then the right, licking every single inch of pure Nat.

she blew with all her might on the head, causing him to have a small, tiny orgasam. Cum spit everywhere.

he threw his head back in pleasure and when he looked at her, she was lapping up the last drops.

She sat on his lap and began kissing him. He tore away her bottom and fingered her. She began kissing done his neck.

"I want you," rosalina whispered in his ear. Nat pushed her against the bench and slid less than half an inch of his number inside her. She whimpered.

he stuck about three inches in, and pulled out again. he repeated. 4". 5". 6". By 7", she was begging. When he pushed for 8", she gasped. Same as for 9". By 10" she was allying out his name. He spread her legs out further and pushed for 11". Rosalina chummed for the fourth time. Nat held back his, and pulled out again. With a little force he pushed for 11 1/2". He drew out and with all his might and every will that was left in him he pushed for all 12 inches in, three times non stop, and exploded inside her. Each time, she shrieked his name.

She threw her head back, feeling his soft, short, pelvic hair against her ass. Her hands grabbed furiously at the sides of the bench, the warm water splashing her knuckles. Her hips rocked back and forth involuntarily, her boobs bouncing. Her body shivered when Nat rested his head on her shoulder. He kissed her passionately, wasting no time.

His hands grabbed her butt, lifted her out of the hot tub and carried her to his bed room. They both lay on the bed. They kissed, more passionately than ever. Her hips grinding against his own, moving in perfect sync. Their hands ran over each other's, not missing a single inch.

"I swear I heard something." Alex said to Juanita as they climbed the stairs.

"How could you hear anything over all the screaming?" Juanita asked.

"Im talking about the screaming. Nat butt dialed me and that's all I heard." Alex said.

"Do you think?" Juanita asked.

"Only one way to find out." Alex said, unlocking the door.

"Empty. Oh well, let's go." Juanita said, grabbing Alex.

"Juanita, their are more rooms." Alex said. The hot tub was on, and water drips led to the bedroom.

"Alex, let's not do this." Juanita said, grabbing Alex's arm. Alex looked at her, and gave in.

"Alright fine. But your making me cookies." He said. The two walking out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, there might be a few more chapters like that**


	6. Chapter 6

Nat, Rosalina, Alex, Juanita, and Kristina went to see a concert the next day. The tension between Nat and Rosalina was electric, but the beats from the stereos covered them up. But as they all departed back their apartments, everyone knew something was up.

Nat and Rosalina were finally alone as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"That was a nice concert." Rosalina said.

"Yeah." Nat responded, not meeting her eyes. He unlocked the door and they walked in. As Nat locked the door, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Can we do it again?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure, but." He said. He went into his room and came back out.

"Just checking something." He said.

He pushed Rosalina up against the wall. He sealed the gap in the air with his lips and they had a very heated make out session. Nat nibbled away at her neck as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her pink, lace bra. They kissed on lips again, making their way to the bedroom. He pushed her up against the door as he unhooked her bra, letting her boobs fall loose. She rolled up his shirt as he worked on removing her jeans. She pulled his jeans down easily. He kissed her again and again, while fingering her pussy so delicately, in a teasing way. She whimpered and whined, trailing her fingers on his back and chest. She then pushed him onto the bed and snaked her way around his body, finding his lips.

She waisted no time, and toyed with his tongue. "Oh Rosie," he muttered. She silenced him with her lips. She slipped out of her panties and slid down his boxers, revealing the condom he had put on when they first came in. "Smart boy." She said. Her fingers played around on his balls as she kissed him violently.

"Oh my god." He whispered. "I. Want. You." He panted. She slowly slid his penis into her vagina, and began bouncing on him.

"Rosie!" he called out. His number grew a little longer. "Rosie!" he called, louder, his number growing a whole inch. "Don't stop!" he shouted. "FUCK!" he whispered yelled. "Not yet." Rosalina whispered to him. She rocked harder, faster.

She leaned down and locked her lisp with his, along with her fingers. By now, the condom had split, and was the least of their worries. "I can't wait much longer." Nat shouted. She stopped everything and got up. She flipped her position so now her mouth was at his number and his mouth at her pussy.

She stuck his whole penis down he throat and sucked on it. He lost his composure and released all, of his cum down her throat. She sucked down the last drop, and turned back to kissing his mouth. He got up and lay her down on her stomach. "I'm gonna treat you like you just treated me: like a king." He whispered to her. He stuck his whole dick into her asshole.

She gasped as she felt it grow deep into her. "Shit." Was all she mustered out as he fucked her ass. She was screaming his name by now, and he had turned her over to fuck her pussy. She grabbed at the bedsheets "NAT!" she screamed at the top lf her lungs as she felt him release his cum deep inside her. She could no longer contain herself and spilled all her cum out. She panted, out of breath. She didn't have time to catch her breath as Nat pressed his hot lips to hers. His hands grabbed fiercely at her butt and boobs, leaving her in a moaning state of pleasure. "Oh god." She said. She felt his dick slide into her once again. He spread her legs out wider and pushed deeper than she'd ever felt.

"Motherfucker." She said as she cummed, more than she had all that night.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the two were invited to a party at the studio. It was only gonna be over 21, and their friends would be there. Rosalina was wearing a a crop top with a black under shirt and black skinny jeans with keds.<p>

She and and Nat walked in to a party where everyone was either drunk, or making out.

"Hey," David said to them, holding a drink.

"Sup. doesn't my date look hot?" Nat asked.

"Yeah. There are a few shots over there. Ima go find my lady." David said. He nodded Rosalina and the two walked over to the table.

Before they even made it, Nat had pinned Rosalina against the wall.

"You hungry?" Nat asked in her ear, nibbling it a little.

"Not really." Rosalina said, her breathing heavy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. Soon enough, they were making out.

Rosalina pulled back. "Later." She said. He followed her out side to where Kristina and and David were sitting.

"Hey guys," David said, lifting his glass to them.

"Hey," Nat said, pulled out seats for him and Rosalina.

"Where have you guys been?" Kristina asked.

"Inside." Rosalina simply said.

"doing?" David asked.

"Nothing." Nat said.

"Yeah we walked past you guys." Kristina said.

"Then you know?" Rosalina asked.

"Yep." David said.

* * *

><p>Rosalina led Nat to the private dressing room that was locked. She took out a key and unlocked it. Then she led him in and locked the door behind them. She put the key on the make up table, and before she had time to say '...', Nat was kissing her. He had her pressed against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands on her hips.<p>

Nat could feel Rosalina's tongue pressing against his lips. He moaned, letting her tongue dance around his own. Rosalina's hands ran in his hair. Nat edged her shirt off slowly. Then, she unbuttoned his shirt and tossing it to the side. He pulled up her undershirt and tossed it in the pile of discarded clothing. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

He chuckled. "You spoil me." He said in between kisses. At that moment, the sprinkler system started up, drenching them in water. They were shocked at first, then started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalina's POV

The sprinklers turned on, and we were soaking wet. But it was great! Nat started laughing which made me laugh. We start kissing again, this time we started with tongue. He pulled me over to the couch and lay down. I lay on top of him, and pulled the old blanket to cover us.

We woke up in the morning. The sprinklers weren't on anymore but our hair was still wet and so was our skin and clothes (even though we were only wearing our jeans and shoes.) Nat was already awake and combing out my hair with his fingers. When he noticed I was awake, he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I giggled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven fifty eight." He said.

"I think we should head home." I said, getting off.

"But I never got to see under those jeans." He said, making a pouty face.

"You can see at home. We're in a public space right now." I said, putting on my shirts.

"Okay," he said, buttoning his shirt. We drove home and then went inside. Before we were even pad the hall, he had me against the wall. He leaned down and started kissing me. He slid down my jeans and threw off my shirts. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid down his jeans as he lead the way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I woke up snuggled up in Nat. We were really close, and under a large blanket. I turned and looked at him. He was already awake, probably waiting for me to wake up. We smiled at each other.<p>

He was still the sweet Nat. The kind, gentle, and caring Nat I fell in love with all those years ago. I knew that, no matter what, we picked things up right were they were. Everything is going to be okay, now that we're back together.


End file.
